This invention is the result of difficulties with suitably clamping or restraining elastic cords used in securing the tubular opening of an ostomy pouch on the mounting flange of the face plate worn by a patient around the stoma. The elastic cord is to secure the pouch on the plate. The ends of the cord are pulled through a bead which is pushed up to the flange. In theory, the bead grips the cord tight enough to prevent loss of grip on the pouch. In fact, the elastic cord slowly pulls through the bead and the grip is lost; the contents leak and the patient suffers a loss of dignity.
It became apparent that the usual method of obtaining a reasonably fast grip on the elastic cord is unsatisfactory.
The object of this invention is to provide a clamp which can positively secure the elastic cord and prevent slipage and loss of grip on the cord.